Nest for Two Lovely Siblings
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Describes the next big step in Vicki and Catwoman's relationship as sisters: Raising a child. Fortunately, with their loving mother Hippolyta by their side, it seems like an easy task for daughters of an immortal Amazon queen


**Nest for two Lovely Siblings**

"Ok Vicki, you can open your eyes now." Catwoman giggled, unwrapping the cloth over Vicki's eyes. She gasped with delight at her unborn baby's new nursery.

"Oh my god! Selina, sweetie, this is amazing! Ohhh, my little boy or girl is going to love this!" Vicki exclaimed, looking around as Selina smiled. "and look at the crib! It's so cute! Aw, it reminds me of the one I used to sleep in when I was a baby." Vicki commented, looking at the large crib by hers and Selina's beds.

"I know it's so amazing. And it did all for my pregnant little sis." Selina purred, kissing Vicki's womb. "Oh, look! The baby's kicking!" Vicki exclaimed, feeling her womb as she sat down on the bed. "naptime." Vicki yawned, getting her teddy bear. "aw, Vicki, you look like such a little angel." Selina purred as she tucked her in.

"mmm, I love you… this is our first… our first sweet new baby…" Vicki whispered sleepily, as Selina stroked Vicki's blonde hair. "shhh… go to sleep. You and the baby need your sleep. Goodnight." Selina cooed, kissing Vicki's forehead as she rolled over to her pillow, snoring. Selina sat by the foot of the bed and watched Vicki sleep.

It was in the mid morning as Vicki slept. She was now sleeping with her unborn baby's pacifier and had a baby doll dangling in her right arm over the bed. Across from her, Selina was snoring in her rocking chair when their mother Hippolyta came in. Her eyes glowed brightly as she watched her two daughters snore and dream.

"aw… now isn't this sweet? My two lovely girls sleeping in my little grandkid's nursery. Oh Vicki, baby, you're so sweet when you're sleeping, just like Dinah." Hippolyta cooed, as she slowly cradled Vicki in her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"mmm… I love you Mommy… you're the best mommy I could ever want…" Vicki mumbled in her sleep. Hippolyta giggled softly and hugged her tightly. "I love you too baby girl." Hippolyta whispered, kissing her forehead as she continued to rock her. Later, she gently placed Vicki and Selina into the bed. Hippolyta quietly tucked both of the girls in with the bed covers and gently stroked their hair.

"shhh… sleep. Sleep now, my children. The goddesses are watching over you as you sleep, making sure you have wonderful, lovely dreams and that you wake up lovely and relaxed." Hippolyta whispered softly, as she turned on a night-light by the bed and kissed Vicki's forehead. "ok, Mommy's going to let her little girls go take a nap now… goodnight my babies. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." Hippolyta crooned, turning on the baby monitor and slowly closing the door behind her.

**Nine Months Later…**

"He's so tiny." Dinah whispered as Vicki was rocking her brand new baby son to sleep in her arms. "shhh… you'll wake up the baby. Let him snooze." Vicki purred, kissing her son's forehead as she slowly placed him in his crib and stroked his tiny head as Hippolyta watched lovingly.

"She has my eyes… and your lovely hair." Hippolyta whispered, as Vicki nodded. "Our first Amazon baby boy. I hope you don't mind me babysitting for the little guy while you're at work." Hippolyta offered

"It's ok with me Mom. You're always welcome to babysit for my son. I want him to grow up, knowing that his mother is out there doing the right thing." Vicki admitted, watching her son sleep. "But you are doing the right thing, love. You're marrying Summer Gleeson, you're up for promotion at your news station and now you have a baby! How much more fulfilling can your life be? Vicki, I'm always proud of you, sweetie. Even when you were born, I knew that my little girl would grow up and do such amazing things for our family!" Hippolyta assured, Vicki nodding with tears of joy as she hugged Hippolyta.

"shhh… Mommy's here. Mommy's got you, baby girl." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Vicki. "Mommy?" Vicki asked. "Yes love?" Hippolyta answered. "Can you rock me to sleep, please?" Vicki asked. Hippolyta gently nodded. "Of course sweetheart. Let Mommy get you a blanket so Mommy can swaddle you." Hippolyta replied, getting a velvet yellow blanket from the closet, scooped Vicki up, and gently wrapped her in the blanket as she sat in the rocking chair and slowly swayed her back and forth, humming a melody.

"shhh… go to sleep. Just fall asleep in Mommy's arms. My arms will always keep you safe, baby girl. You can always lay down your tired, sleepy head and rest in your mommy's soothing, safe and loving arms." Hippolyta spoke soothingly as Vicki sucked her thumb, feeling so safe and innocent. Vicki's eyes slowly grew heavy until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"there we go, that's my good girl." Hippolyta whispered, tucking Vicki into her bed. Hippolyta watched Vicki sleep next to Selina as she tucked them in and kissed them on the cheek. "sweet dreams kids. Mommy loves you."


End file.
